theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 8, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:23 Flower1470 sup Peep 6:24 Loving77 hey pweeb Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:29 Dragonian King hi guys 6:30 Loving77 hiii silly 6:30 Flower1470 hey Silly Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:36 Dragonian King hi chris 6:36 Loving77 hi chris 6:36 Dragonian King i is third 6:36 Chrisgaff Hello people of the third dimesion. And that's nice Silly. 6:36 Flower1470 hey Chris 6:37 Chrisgaff Hey Lil 6:41 Dragonian King nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh if nobody says something soon im going to sing brooklyn rage 6:47 Flower1470 go ahead 6:47 Dragonian King OKAY i wanna duel 'em like they do in yugioh facedown face-up trap card spell card then time roulette go i love it all i do is just believe in the heart of the okay im too lazy to sing the whole song CANT BEAT MY CANT BEAT MY NO THEY CANT BEAT MY BROOKLYN RAGE good 'nuff 6:48 Flower1470 CARDS AND THEN I KICK SOME BUTT WHEN I USED SWORDSMAN OF LANDSTAR use* dang it 6:49 Dragonian King wait now we're all out of order lets start over 6:49 Flower1470 i cant type today XD 6:49 Dragonian King we can do a duet 6:50 Flower1470 YAY okay you start 6:51 Dragonian King nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh i wanna duel em like they do in yugioh 6:54 Flower1470 facedown faceup trap cards spell cards then time roulette go (i love it!) 6:55 Dragonian King all i do is just believe in the heart of the cards 6:56 Flower1470 and then i kick some butt when i use Swordsman of Landstar 6:57 Dragonian King oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh its no surprise check out my red eyes 6:58 Flower1470 oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ain't no surprise, check out my red eyes 6:59 Dragonian King (oops) CANT BEAT MY CANT BEAT MY NO THEY CANT BEAT MY BROOKLYN RAGE i dont wanna be a furry 7:01 Flower1470 cant beat my, cant beat my, no they cant be my brooooklyn rage (i dont wanna be a furry) beat* (told you i cant type today) 7:03 Dragonian King * Dragonian King goes to check the lyrics 7:03 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:03 Dragonian King br-br-br-brooklyn rage br-br-brooklyn rage nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh 7:05 Flower1470 my sister's sight is on the line i gotta win 7:05 Dragonian King they'll learn to run soon as they see my creepy chin (i'm scary) 7:07 Flower1470 russian roulette is not the same without a gun 7:07 Dragonian King but since we're dubbed by 4kids we must make do without one (SUCKS!) 7:09 Flower1470 oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ain't no surprise, check out my red eyes 7:10 Dragonian King oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ain't no surprise, check out my red eyes 7:11 Flower1470 cant beat my, cant beat my, no they cant beat my brooooklyn rage (i dont wanna be a furry) 7:15 Dragonian King i give up 7:15 Flower1470 yeah me too :P 7:17 Dragonian King lol oh lily i found this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njXGln3NPNw 7:21 Flower1470 WHAT NO OH MY GOODNESS :rofl: 7:23 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INkrZOSfyUM this too 7:23 Flower1470 LK must be so proud MARIK NO I haven't heard this song in forever 7:25 Dragonian King literal pants? 7:25 Flower1470 BAKURA SOUNDS ADORABLE yes 7:25 Dragonian King IM DANCING SIMILARLY TO MICHAEL JACKSON IN THAT VIDEO WHERE HE WAS A ZOMBIEEE black white black white black white black white black white black it looks like a zebra 7:25 Flower1470 XD WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FAAAAAAAAAACE 7:28 Dragonian King random background thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings so whats up 7:59 Flower1470 Not much I never ate dinner because I wasn't hungry. Now I am and it's too late. :/ 8:33 Dragonian King ooo the speed limit is just a suggestion 8:44 Flower1470 lol 8:45 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:45 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:47 Flower1470 ooo Screw the rules I'm going to eat dinner 8:47 Dragonian King oo ooo* 9:24 Chrisgaff Hello I'm Back From The Dead And I Can Only Type Each Word With A Capital At The Beginning. 9:25 Dragonian King That's Cool, Welcome Back 9:26 Flower1470 THATS ONE OF MY BIGGEST PET PEEVES DONT DO THAT 9:27 Chrisgaff :P Oh Is It Now Lily? 9:28 Flower1470 NO DO NOT 9:29 Chrisgaff Don't Do What? :P 9:29 Dragonian King I Used To Type Like This Back When I Was Young Nowadays, Looking Back At That Old Stuff It Annoys Me To No End 9:30 Flower1470 STOP! 9:31 Chrisgaff I left my favorite cassette in the escape car I'll never hear those songs again It made me think of all the many things I've sacrificed Oh, Mama, where do I begin? When I broke bad I never knew 'bout all this trouble I would have You should not romanticize this outlaw life When the scars have been shown and the tales have been told I'm telling you - something's missing Don't make no excuse to sing the blues Calculating the cost and the things that you lost You'll realize - love's gone missing Don't go drifting I'm losing count when recalling all that I regret How many missteps are enough? Who of the few I call friends will be by my side When, without recourse, life gets tough? I left my favorite cassette in the escape car I'll never hear those songs again It made me think of all the many things I've sacrificed Oh, Mama, where do I begin? When I broke bad I never knew 'bout all this trouble I would have You should not romanticize this outlaw life When the scars have been shown and the tales have been told I'm telling you - something's missing Don't make no excuse to sing the blues Calculating the cost and the things that you lost You'll realize - love's gone missing Don't go drifting I'm losing count when recalling all that I regret How many missteps are enough? Who of the few I call friends will be by my side When, without recourse, life gets tough? I left my favorite cassette in the escape car I'll never hear those songs again It made me think of all the many things I've sacrificed Oh, Mama, where do I begin? When I broke bad I never knew 'bout all this trouble I would have You should not romanticize this outlaw life When the scars have been shown and the tales have been told I'm telling you - something's missing Don't make no excuse to sing the blues Calculating the cost and the things that you lost You'll realize - love's gone missing Don't go drifting I'm losing count when recalling all that I regret How many missteps are enough? Who of the few I call friends will be by my side When, without recourse, life gets tough? I left my favorite cassette in the escape car I'll never hear those songs again It made me think of all the many things I've sacrificed Oh, Mama, where do I begin? When I broke bad I never knew 'bout all this trouble I would have You should not romanticize this outlaw life When the scars have been shown and the tales have been told I'm telling you - something's missing Don't make no excuse to sing the blues Calculating the cost and the things that you lost You'll realize - love's gone missing Don't go drifting I'm losing count when recalling all that I regret How many missteps are enough? Who of the few I call friends will be by my side When, without recourse, life gets tough? I left my favorite cassette in the escape car I'll never hear those songs again It made me think of all the many things I've sacrificed Oh, Mama, where do I begin? When I broke bad I never knew 'bout all this trouble I would have You should not romanticize this outlaw life When the scars have been shown and the tales have been told I'm telling you - something's missing Don't make no excuse to sing the blues Calculating the cost and the things that you lost You'll realize - love's gone missing Don't go drifting I'm losing count when recalling all that I regret How many missteps are enough? Who of the few I call friends will be by my side When, without recourse, life gets tough? :D 9:32 Flower1470 EVEN WORSE here take this: http://33.media.tumblr.com/82227f732a32740ec8bd3c12ce53732b/tumblr_n7xfx9iiq31ta83ebo1_400.gif 9:34 Dragonian King oh geez i leave for 2 minutes and come back to a giant wall of text 9:35 Chrisgaff Thank me later. :P 9:35 Flower1470 that's Chris for you 9:39 Dragonian King i want to sing a song from abridged movie but i cant because you haven't seen it (hmph) 9:39 Flower1470 (no) 9:50 Chrisgaff I g2g, ttyl guys 9:50 Dragonian King mt bye guys ITS TIME TO BLOW DOORS DOWN Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:50 Flower1470 ooo 9:51 Chrisgaff ON\ ONN ONO ON ON ONNO http://0-media-cdn.foolz.us/ffuuka/board/q/image/1376/37/1376372988738.gif SPOOK FEST BEGINS Alrighty, cya later. :P 9:51 Flower1470 you confuse me to no end. :P Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:53 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014